The undead
by Gothic Souls
Summary: Lost silver is alone for a while but soon he sees a girl who is very familiar to him who could she be?...


The undead

Lost silver looked around the park and still felt alone there were laughing children ,couples everywhere so why do I feel alone? he thought he sighed and sat on a bench. When he heard crying he looked up to a kid around the age 2, was balling his eyes out and no one cared. When the little boy spoke 'can you help me find my dad? he asked ,you can see me? lost silver asked shocked. Yes the child said. Aren't you scared of me? lost silver asked. No your just hurt as I am now he said . Well um...where were you last ? lost silver asked. over there the child pointed to this tree. You were sitting there correct? lost silver asked. Yes the child said. Lost silver then noticed something familiar about this child .What is your name? lost silver asked. Toby he said. Toby is that as in ticci toby does this kid have something to do with Ticci toby? lost silver thought . Is your dads name toby? lost silver asked. Yes toby said. Well where's your mom? lost silver asked. She...toby started. When a teen scooped him up. Toby I found you She said. panting she swiped hair from her face .Who is this toby? lost silver asked. My mom toby said. Who are you talking to toby? she asked. Toby pointed to me. She looked up at me You wouldn't happen to be lost silver would you? That I happen to be me. Lost silver said. Ranger She said. Ranger? lost silver repeated. That's how she introduces herself Toby said. Oh lost silver said. So I guess you are found . lost silver said. So are you a voice said from behind him. Lost silver turned to Jeff .Hey buddy where you ben? Jeff asked joking and laughing. Watch it human! I can still hear you from inside this human device of yours Ben said. Sorry Jeff said. What is ben doing in your phone Jeff? lost silver asked. You see Jane is trying to get into my friend list on Facebook but I won't add her because she talks too much. But ben being ben made a deal with her show her how to hack for a ds. Jeff said Don't hate because you don't have the hacking skills. ben said . Whatever so I have ben hacking my account because Jane got into my account and added herself 'So I can reset my page without her. wow lost silver said. Yeah Jeff said. Hey speaking of where is somebody where were you? Um I was anywhere you know . lost silver said. Then why didn't you visit me? You know I can get lonely? Jeff said. Sorry I don't really know where you live. Then sometimes you prefer to be alone lost silver whispered. You think we don't want to hang out with you? Candy pop said flipping into where he could be seen. Yes what's so perfect about me? lost silver asked. You listen to us Jeff said. Your a nice guy Jason the toymaker said. Your very helpful. zucrinia said. None of that is true . lost silver protested. Yes it is slenderman said walking over with toby. Then lost silver turned to a teenager next to him crying . Lost silver went over to her and asked . Are you ok ? She looked up and lost silver somehow remembered her. She had these alive looks to her even though she was pale she had raven black hair in a giant pony tail. She had black slits for eyes and tall 'She seemed cute to him but familiar then he noticed she had blood dripping from her eye socket's . Why do Ifeel I know her lost silver thought . The only thing that was not familiar was that she had a black lace dress and a light brown fur shawl over her lace and dimond earrings that looked very expensive . She looked up at him yes i am fine she said. You don't look fine your crying that's not a sign of being ok. lost silver said. It's alright i do this everyday . She said wiping at her tear's . You cry everyday? lost silver asked. Yes but only after i help the children who misplace their parents or a loved one especially grandparent's Poor thing's She whispered what's your name? she asked. my real name? lost silver asked. If that makes you unconfortable then what you prefer to be called. She said. Well when you put it that way lost silver. lost silver said. What's yours ? Deppression bride why i am not important? depression bride asked. Yes you are look at what your wearing lot's of things .Lost silver said. But its just what i was buried in. depression bride said. So its still beautiful as you are . lost silver said. So are you . Would you like to stop talking because you friend's seem to want you to read their sign's. Deppression bride asked. Hu ? lost silver said turning to Jeff and ben with sign's. Ben's said kiss her .Jeff's said ask her out. Jeff looked aT BENS SIGN AND PUSHED HIM DOWN. Then ben punched jeff. Then they both began fighting . Slenderman threw them apart and shown lost silver his sign it said be yourself


End file.
